SHADOW
by gyugyu73
Summary: Oh Sehun hanya Seorangan Pegawai biasa yang memiliki kesempatan untuk mewawancarai pria terpanas, terseksi, tertampan, ter dingin Se-seoul Yaitu itu Kim Jongin. akankah itu keberuntungan atau kesialan ? Yang pasti Jongin memiliki sisi gelap yang tidak bisa disentuh olehnya. KAIHUN / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**SHADOW**

 **1 OF ?**

 **WARNING !**

 **THIS YAOI , BL , MATURE , BDSM , ANGST**

 **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !**

 **ENJOY READING !**

Aku mencoba membuang nafasku dengan perlahan , ini buruk sangat buruk jantung ku berdegup kencang seperti melakukan lari marathon . aku berdiri dengan canggung di hadapan dua orang manusia di balik meja itu .

Aku berjalan dengan segala keberanian yang ku punya . Aku bahkan seperti mengecil di tempat ini .

Tempat ini terlalu besar untuk orang seperti ku . gedung ini memiliki arsitektur yang indah dan rumit dimana hampir 90 persen terbuat dari kaca , tempat ini memiliki dua gedung yang saling terhubung . tempat ini terdiri dari 45 lantai . untuk semakin mempercantik nya di halaman gedung ini terdapat sebuah kolam yang memiliki 7 pancuran air yang akan mengeluarkan air setiap 5 menit sekali .

Dan disini lah aku berada di tempat orang – orang hebat itu berkeliaran dan aku dengan bodohnya hanya mampu berdiri memperhatikan mereka .

aku mencoba merapikan pakaian yang aku kenakan hari ini . hari ini aku mencoba memakai pakaian terbaik yang aku punya . Kemeja berwarna putih serta di lapis sweater berwarna abu-abu dengan bentuk abstrak nya .

Aku berdiri dengan canggung di hadapan dua orang wanita yang menyambutku dengan senyum hangatnya . aku mencoba memberikan senyum terbaik yang ku punya .

" ada yang bisa kami Bantu Mr ?"

Salah satu dari wanita itu berbicara dengan penuh sopan ke arah ku .

" aku Oh Sehun dari ELLE Magazine ingin bertemu dengan "

" apa anda sudah membuat janji ?"

" Ya "

" akan saya periksa terlebih dahulu "

Wanita itu kembali terfokus pada layar monitor di hadapan , memastikan apa aku benar sudah membuat janji atau belum

" anda sudah di tunggu oleh di ruangnya di lantai 35 "

Wanita itu menjelaskan dengan ramah kepada ku dan memberi sebuah kartu untuk akses ke ruangan .

" terima kasih "

Aku memberikan senyum ku dan terima kasih ku kepada wanita itu . wanita itu pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti ku .

" Senang membantu anda "

Aku segera menuju lift yang khusus untuk menuju ke ruang . Aku menempelkan kartu yang diberikan wanita tadi ke arah sebuah monitor kecil disana dan pintu lift tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya , aku segera masuk ke dalam lift tersebut " Welcome to Sehun " lift ini pun dapat mengeluarkan suaranya setelah pintu lift tertutup .

Tempat ini begitu hebat dengan segala keamanan yang mereka miliki , aku seperti bermimpi berada di tempat ini . aku kembali merasa gugup saat tahu aku akan bertemu dengan pemilik dari perusahan ini .

Kim JongIn pria yang memiliki tubuh dan wajah seperti dewa yunani itu begitu menakutkan bagi ku . tatapan nya yang tajam itu mampu membuat orang yang berbicara dengan nya meraka terintimidasi . pria ini bahkan jarang menunjukan senyum kepada banyak orang . pria yang sudah teramat sukses di usianya yang menginjak 28 tahun itu . dia memiliki segala nya , kekayaan , ketampanan , kehormatan , kesempurnaan adalah miliknya , hanya satu hal yang belum dia miliki , _pasangan hidup ._

Ting

Lamunan ku buyar saat pintu lift itu terbuka menampilkan ruang yang sangat besar . di ruangan ini tidak ada satu pun orang yang dapat aku temui , tempat ini sunyi bahkan langkah kaki ku pun terdengan nyaring di bawah lantai putih marmer ini .

Aku meneguk saliva ku saat melihat sebuah pintu berdiri kokoh di hadapan ku , hanya pintu ini yang dapat aku temui dalam ruangan ini .

Aku mencoba memastikan barang-barang yang akan ku gunakan untuk mewawancarinya sudah lengkap . _wawancara ?_ Ya aku berdiri disini dengan segala kegugupan yang aku miliki hanya untuk mewawancarai pengusaha tersukses yang mampu menembus dan menguasai perdagangan eropa .

Perusahaan ku sudah berkali-kali mengirimkan proposal untuk mewawancarinya tapi itu sia – sia mereka selalu menolak dan mengatakan bahwa tidak mempunyai waktu kosong untuk melakukan wawancara ini . teman-teman ku sudah menyerah , mereka sudah mencobanya dan hasil tetap sama tidak mempunyai waktu untuk hal ini . dan disaat giliran ku yang mengirim proposal hanya menjelang tiga hari setelah aku mengirim nya mereka mengabari ku bahwa memiliki waktu untuk melakukan wawancara dengan ku .

Tentu saja kabar ini disambut dengan gembira oleh atasan dan teman-teman ku , mereka bahkan akan mengadakan pesta jika aku berhasil mewawancarainya dengan baik .

Aku kembali memfokuskan diriku pada pintu yang berada di hadapan ku . dengan sedikit gemetar aku menempelkan kartu yang ku gunakan tadi ke arah monitor kecil yang berada di dinding .

" Welcome to " sambutan suara mesin menyambutku di sertai terbukanya pintu tersebut . dengan perlahan aku melangkahkan kaki ku masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut .

Ruangan ini sangat besar bahkan 5 kali lebih luas dari ruangan atasan ku , ruangan ini terlihat begitu indah walau hanya di hiasi dengan warna putih , di tambah dengan pemandang di luar yang dapat di lihat langsung dari pintu masuk . dan di tengah – tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja serta kursi yang besar , meja itu terlihat sangat rapi memperindah pemandang disini dan di atas meja tersebut terpampang indah sebuah papan nama yang terbuat dari kaca bertinta emas.

" _**Kim JongIn Direktur Kim Group "**_

" selamat datang Sehun "

Aku tersentak saat seseorang memanggil ku , ini bukan suara mesin seperti yang tadi menyambutku ini suara seseorang , suara yang terdengar berat dan mampu menggetarkan tubuh ku .

Aku segera memutar tubuh ku ke arah pintu dan menemukan nya sedang bersandar di dinding dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada serta matanya nya yang mengarah kepada ku .

aku yang tidak bisa mengatasi keterkejutan ku menjatuhkan berkas- berkas yang ku bawa . aku sedikit panik saat dengan bodohnya aku menunjukan kecerobohan ku di hadapan nya . aku melirik sekilas ke arahnya yang masih menatapku dengan tajam .

" _sial , kenapa dia melihat ku seperti itu "_ batin ku mengerangsaat tanpa sengaja tatapan ku bertemu dengan mata hitam gelapnya .

" perlu bantuan ku ?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban ku , Pria ini membantu ku mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang ku jatuhkan .

" _Oh Sehun kau sudah mempermalukan dirimu di hadapan nya "_ batin ku mengomeli kecerobohan ku yang tidak mengingat tempat .

Aku segera berdiri dan di ikutin olehnya saat semua barang-barang yang ku jatuhkan sudah tidak ada di lantai .

" maaf aku –"

Aku merutuki diriku yang kembali gugup di bawah tatapan nya , bahkan kata-kata yang tadi aku pikirkan menghilang entah kemana .

" tidak masalah aku bisa mengerti "

Aku menundukkan kepala ku saat Pria ini tersenyum tipis ke arah ku . bisakah seseorang membantu ku saat ini ?

" Kim JongIn "

Aku tersentak saat dirinya mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah ku . _bodoh kau Sehun seharusnya kau yang melakukan ini ._

" Oh Sehun "

Dengan cepat aku menyambut uluran tangan nya , entah ini hanya perasaan ku atau ini memang benar terjadi , Pria ini seperti sedang meremas tangan ku dengan pelan dan aku dapat merasakan getaran dari tangan nya seolah dia sedang menahan sesuatu .

" bisa kita mulai sekarang "

Aku tertunduk malu saat aku dengan bodohnya tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya dan seolah lupa dengan tujuan ku saat ini .

" Ya , Aku bisa melakukannya sekarang "

Sial ! suara ku terdengar gugup .

Dia mengajak ku untuk menduduki kursi yang berada disana . aku mencari tempat yang sedikit jauh dari nya dan sialnya itu membuat ku bertatapan langsung dengan nya .

" apa kah anda siap ?"

" aku selalu siap untuk mu "

Sial ! dia menjawab ku dengan suara beratnya yang begitu menggoda ku , bahkan dia menangkup wajah tampannya dengan kedua tangan nya . Oh tuhan aku ingin menjadi kedua tangan itu . 

" _Oh Sehun apa yang kau pikiran , Cepat selesai kan tugas mu dan segera keluar dari sini "_ batin ku kembali memberontak saat pikiran ku melayang kemana – mana .

Aku mencoba memfokuskan diriku pada pertanyaan yang sudah aku siapkan dari kemarin .

" bagaimana tentang anda ?"

Dengan keberanian yang ku punya aku mencoba melihat nya dan dia masih terus memperhatikan ku .

" apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang ku ?"

" semuanya "

" kau akan kecewa jika aku menceritakan segalanya tentang ku "

Aku mengerutkan kening ku saat suara nya berubah sedih . _ada apa dengan nya ?_

" baiklah aku akan mengganti pertanyaan ku , apa tujuan mu dalam karier sebagai seorang pengusaha sukses ?" aku mencoba untuk ganti pertanyaan ku .

" aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang dapat memberi contoh orang-orang di Negara ku yang tidak seberuntung diriku dengan menjadi seseorang yang mampu melakukan apa saja dan menjadikan diriku sebagai motivasi mereka untuk menjadi bukti kesuksesan ku "

" Bukankah itu terlihat bahwa kau sangat sombong ?'

" Apakah aku terlihat sombong dimata mu "

Aku menghentikan kegiatan ku yang mencatat jawaban yang dia berikan kepada ku , aku mengangkat kepala ku dan menatap nya .

" Menurut ku semua orang yang kaya seperti itu "

Dia mengerutkan dahinya seperti tidak suka dengan jawaban ku . apakah dia akan marah pada ku ?

" tidak semua orang kaya seperti itu " nada suara terdengar tegas .

" Mungkin , tapi aku tidak bisa menilai mu apakah kau sombong atau tidak , aku tidak terlalu mengenal mu lebih jauh ?" aku moncoba memberi penilaiku terhadapan orang – orang sukses .

" Kalau begitu cobalah untuk mengenal ku lebih dalam Sehun "

Pulpen ku terjatuh mendengar apa yang baru saja dia katakan , aku terpaku saat melihat sorot matanya yang berkata serius kepada ku .

" Aku tidak ingin mengenal mu terlalu jauh "

Aku menundukkan kepala ku setelah mengatakan itu . Ekspresi wajah mengerang walau hanya sebentar , aku dapat melihat kemarahan di sorot mata nya yang gelap itu .

" Kau hanya belum mencobanya "

Dia mencoba tersenyum ke arah ku walaupun itu tidak mampu menghilangkan sorot kemarahan dari matanya . dia berjalan mendekatiku dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping ku , jantung ku hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya saat dia berada di samping ku , bahu ku dan bahunya bahkan dapat bersentuhan dengan jarak sedekat ini , aroma parfum nya bahkan dapat aku rasakan , baunya sangat menenangkan . _apakah seperti ini aroma parfum mahal ?_

" bagaimana jika aku yang mengenalmu lebih jauh Sehun "

Tubuh ku bergetar begitu dia berbisik tepat di telinga ku . aku mencekram celana jins yang aku pakai untuk mengalihan diri ku dari nya . aku merasakan hormone dalam tubuh ku memuncah saat dia berbisik di telinga ku . aku mencoba melawan hasrat ku yang tergoda pada pria ini . aku sedikit menggeser tubuh ku agar sedikit menjauh dari nya dan dia memberikan tatapan tidak suka nya kepada ku .

" itu tidak perlu "

" apa yang membuat mu mengatakan ini tidak perlu ?"

" aku bukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk mu " aku mencoba menberikan pengertian untuk nya bahwa aku tak cukup menarik untuk nya .

" kau bahkan lebih menarik dari yang ku harapkan "

Dia megatakan hal itu tanpa berpikir sedikit pun , dia berbicara dengan tegas menyatakan bahwa aku lebih menarik dari perkiraan ku . aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang seperti memujaku , suara nya yang berat yang mampu mengantarkan rasa panas yang mendalam untuk diri ku .

" apa kah anda menyukai pertualangan ?'

Dia terlihat tidak suka saat aku mengganti topic pembicarannya saat ini tapi dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan ku .

" aku sangat suka berpetualangan aku selalu berpetualangan setiap hari , apalagi dengan sesuatu yang baru , yang mampu membuat ku tertarik dan ingin selalu mengeksplos nya " Sehun mencoba membiarkan tatapan liar dari JongIn yang mengarah untuk nya .

" Jika setiap Hari merupakan pertualangan untuk mu , tidakkah kau berfikir hidup mu sangat menengangkan ?"

" karena aku seorang petualang dan menyukai hal yang baru , aku akan dengan senang hati melewati nya . bahkan untuk rintangan terburuk pun akan aku lalui "

Tatapan mata nya berubah sensual saat mengatakan hal itu , tatapan nya yang seperti itu mampu menyedot ku untuk memasuki hal yang menarik bersama nya .

" Kapan anda akan menikah ? umur anda sudah terlihat cukup untuk menikah di tambah dengan kehidupan anda yang mapan " Senyumnya mereka setelah mendengar pertanyaan ku kali ini .

" dulu aku tidak berfikir untuk menikah bahkan bagiku menikah bukan prioritas yang aku pentingkan , tapi saat aku bertemu dengan mu aku akan berfikir kembali untuk menikah "

Sial ! dia selalu membuat pipi ku memerah hanya karna ucapan nya .

" kenapa anda tidak pernah terlihat bersama seseorang yang special di suatu acara ? apakah anda belum memiliki kekasih ? atau tak Ingin memperlihatkan nya kepada public ? "

" aku pernah bersama seseorang yang special , aku belum memilikinya tapi akan segera memiliki nya , akan ku pastikan itu " jiwa dalam diriku mendesah kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa dia sudap memiliki seseorang yang special untuk nya . _sadarlah Oh Sehun kau tidak berarti apa-apa untuk nya yang sempurna itu ._

" Benarkah ? kapan anda bersama seseorang itu ? " aku mencoba mengabaikan rasa kekecewaan ku atas jawabannya .

" disini dan seseorang itu kau " Kali ini Aku tidak dapat menahan rona merah yang mengambil alih pipi ku . perkataan nya mampu membuat batin ku meloncat senang .

" kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk masuk ke Perusahaan ku ? bukankah kau mengambil jurusan management business , kau juga mendapat gelam cum laude bukan ? "

" bagaimana kau tahu tentang ku ?" Aku mengerutkan dahi ku melihat dirinya yang terlihat gugup walau hanya sebentar dan kembali lagi dengan wajah datar .

" bukan kah ELLE Magazine hanya menerima lulusan terbaik "

" benarkah ? aku tidak tahu akan hal itu "

" kau hanya terlalu focus kepada dunia mu saja " Aku membenarkan ucapan nya . aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan dunia ku , di tempat ku bekerja pun tidak banyak yang mengetahui hanya orang yang berada satu tim dengan ku yang mengenal ku .

" jadi kenapa kau tidak mencoba masuk ke perusahaan ku "

Dia semakin menatap ku menanti jawaban ku akan hal itu . aku menghembuskan nafas ku mengurangi rasa gugup ku . aku mengerut bingung sudah berapa kali aku menghembuskan nafas ku hari ini ?

" aku tidak berfikir untuk mencoba kemari "

" Kenapa ?" Aku menegak tubuh ku saat suaranya berubah tegas dan menuntut ku .

" aku merasa tidak cukup baik dan pantas disini "

Dia mengerutkan dahi nya begitu mendengar jawaban ku . dia mengamati ku dari ujung rambut ku hingga ujung kaki ku . aku merapatkan kedua kaki untuk menghidari rasa takut dari tatapan nya .

" kau bahkan lebih pantas berada disini Sehun , apa kau ingin bekerja disini ? aku akan langsung menerima mu "

Aku terdiam heran mendengar ucapannya semudah itu dia menerima karyawan disini ? dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pengalaman ku .

" tidak , terima kasih atas tawaran nya , aku sudah terlalu nyaman di tempat ku saat ini dan aku menikmatinya " Aku mencoba tersenyum ke arahnya menunjukkan bahwa aku lebih menyukai pekerjaan ku saat ini .

" kau hanya belum mencoba "

" dan aku tidak berniat untuk mencoba nya "

Dia menatap ku kembali dan kali ini dengan berani aku membalas menatapnya , menghilangkan rasa takut dan gugup ku kepada nya . dia tersenyum tipis ke arah ku .

" aku mengerti "

Aku mencoba melihat jam yang melingkar di lengan ku , sudah satu nya berlalu dan -sudah saatnya aku mengakhirnya . aku merapikan barang- barang ku .

Aku segera bangun dari tempat duduk ku di ikuti oleh nya . aku segera mengulurkan tangan sebelum dia melakukan nya lebih dulu .

" terima kasih atas waktu mu , senang bertemu dengan mu "

" sama-sama aku juga sangat senang bertemu dengan mu "

" besok akan diadakan pemotretan untuk mu , kami akan mengambil gambarmu untuk menjadi cover untuk majalah kita bulan ini "

" ah aku hampir melupakan hal itu "

Dia menghembuskan namanya dan mengambil sebuah kertas di atas meja nya . dia menyerahkan kertas tersebut ke arah ku . oh sepertinya ini kartu nama nya .

" ini kartu nama ku , jika ada suatu hal yang penting yang ingin kau sampaikan kau bisa menghubungi ku "

Dengan segera aku mengambil kartu nama nya dan menyimpan dengan baik .

" sekali lagi terima kasih atas waktu anda "

" aku sangat senang membantu anda "

Dia mengantar ku menuju lift yang berada tepat di hadapan ruangnya . suasana seperti ini membuat ku canggung .

Aku menempelkan kembali kartu yang ku gunakan tadi dan pintu lift itu terbuka . aku segera masuk ke dalam ruang itu . tapi sebuah tangan menahan ku , tangan yang memberikan rasa hangat itu menggenggam tangan ku , aku memutar tubuh dan berhadapan langsung dengan nya . jarak kami terlalu dekat sangat dekat dada ku bahkan bersentuhan dengan nya .

" laters baby "

Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di sudut bibir ku .

TBC OR END?

Ini sedikit terinspirasi sama fifty shades of grey tapi beda kok nanti . walaupun tetep ada BDSM nya heh


	2. Chapter 2

**SHADOW**

 **2 OF ?**

 **WARNING !**

 **THIS YAOI , BL , MATURE , BDSM , ANGST**

 **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !**

 **ENJOY READING !**

 _ **ELLE Magazine office , seoul**_

Aku tahu pesona nya begitu kuat . dia mampu membuat seisi kantor ku sibuk hanya untuk menyambut kedatangan nya . alam bawah sadar ku mengejek ku yang berharap bahwa dia akan datang hanya untuk menemuiku .

Aku kembali mendudukkan diri ku di meja kerja ku . aku menggunakan earphone ku agar tidak mendengar keributan yang terjadi . aku mencoba memfokuskan diriku kepada pekerjaan ku , ini lebih baik daripada aku ikut menyambut kedatangan nya .

Aku dapat melihat beberapa orang berlarian untuk keluar . _apa kah dia sudah datang ?_ sebagian dari diriku ingin berlari ke arah nya dan meyambut kedatangannya tapi tidak aku tak ingin terjerat oleh tatapan tajamnya , aku tak ingin merasakan tubuh ku bergetar jika melihat nya .

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku keseluruh ruang tempat ku berada . Sepi . aku menghembuskan nafasku dan memilih melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda .

Aku terlalu larut dengan pekerjaan ku saat ini , aku merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikan ku tapi itu tak mampu mengalihkan ku dari pekerjaan ku . aku merasakan seseorang menarik earphone dari telinga ku . aku hampir menjerit karna kesal sebelum melihat siapa pelaku nya .

Mata ku membulat melihat dirinya berdiri di samping ku dengan angkuhnya .

" Kenapa kau tidak berada di luar untuk menyambut ku ?" aku segera berdiri saat nada dingin keluar dari bibir tipisnya . aku merasakan kaki ku gemetar saat dia menatap ku dengan tajam .

Aku dapat melihat seluruh rekan kerja ku bahkan semua orang yang bekerja di gedung ini sedang melihat ke arah ku . aku menelan saliva ku dengan susah dan menatap orang yang membuat keributan itu .

" aku –" aku kembali kehilangan kata-kata saat ini . dia terlihat mengintimidasiku saat ini .

" bukankah aku mengatakan pada mu sampai jumpa bukan selamat tinggal " otak ku terlalu lambat untuk memproses apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh nya .

" ikut aku " dia menarik ku untuk keluar dari ruang ku . aku mencoba menarik tangan ku yang berada di genggaman tangan nya .

" aku masih mempunyai banyak pekerjaan " dia menghentikan langkah nya begitu mendengar ucapan ku . dia memutar tubuhnya menghadapa ke arah ku .

" aku tidak ingin melakukan pemotretan ini jika kau tidak ikut dengan ku " aku mejerit tertahan mendengar ucapan nya . oh tidak dia sedang menunjukkan kekuasaannya saat ini .

" aku tak ingin melakukan pemotretan ini kalo tidak ikut bersama ku " dia melipat kedua tangan nya di dadanya dan terus menatap ku dengan tajam . aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan sulit saat melihat yang menyuruh ku mengikutinya dengan tatapan nya .

-oOo-

Disini lah aku berdiri , di sudut ruangan memperhatikkan nya yang di temani dengan cahaya blitz . aku mengalihkan pandangan ku ke arah lain begitu dia menatap ku .

"Mr .Kim bisakah kau sedikit tersenyum ?" mencoba memberikan arahan padanya , dia mengerutkan keningnya merasa tidak suka .

mendekatiku , dia menyuruh ku untuk mengarahkan untuk tersenyum .

" bisakah kau sedikit tersenyum ? kami akan mengambil gambarmu untuk cover majalah kami " aku meneguk saliva ku melihat tatapan tajam nya , dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal dan mencoba tersenyum ke arah camera .

" aku melakukan ini untuk mu "

Seluruh orang yang berada disini sontak menatap ku , aku hanya mampu menundukkan kepala ku menahan rasa malu ku saat ini . dada ku berdetak dengan kencang nya seseorang dalam diriku mencemooh tingkah laku ku saat ini .

-oOo-

Aku menatap dari jendela kaca diruangan kantor ku , di begitu indah , bagaikan dewa yunani yang turun di hadapan ku , dia bagaikan magnet yang mampu menarik seluruh orang untuk Melihat nya , dia bagaikan sebuah pisau yang mampu menusuk seseorang dengan tatapannya , dan dia terlalu jauh untuk ku miliki .

" dia begitu indah bukan ?" aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah samping kanan ku . dan menemukan Baekhyun sahabat ku sedang berdiri di samping dan mengamati mobil Pria itu yang perlahan meninggalkan pelataran kantorku .

" Ya " aku mencoba menutupi kegugupan ku saat mengatakan hal itu .

"dan kau menyukai nya ?" aku membulatkkan mataku mendegar apa yang dia katakan .

"tidak , aku hanya ,, " Sial! Aku kehilangan kata-kata ku saat ini

"Hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa itu benar " Sial! Dia mengejek ku saat ini dan kurasa wahjah ku memanas mendengar hal itu .

"Sehun " aku menatapnya dengan bingung saat nada bicara berubah serius .

" berhati-hatilah dengan nya , perasaan ku mengatakan ada sesuatu darinya yang tidak kita ketahui dan di sembunyikan olehnya dan itu bukan sesuatu yang baik "

aku tak mengerti apa yang di maksud ucapan Baekhyun , tapi jantung ku berdetak kencang saat Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu , seperti ada perasaan takut yang menghigapi diriku .

-oOo-

Sial ! saat ini aku terjebak di antara kumpulan manusia-manusia yang menggerakkan dirinya , lampu yang berwarna-warni yang semakin membuat ku pusing melihatnya . seluruh karyawan di kantor ku sedang merayakan keberhasilan mereka atas pemotretan seorang Kim JongIn .

Aku mendudukan diri ku dengan kasar disamping sahabat ku . Park Chanyeol seorang photographer yang tadi memotret seorang Kim JongIn . dia mengerutkan dahi nya bingung melihat wajah murung ku .

" hey ada apa dengan mu ? ini pesta mu , untuk keberhasilan mu menaklukkan seorang Kim JongIn " aku hanya dengus kasar menanggapi ucapan nya . aku mengambil sebuah minuman berwarna pucat di atas meja dan meminumnya hanya sekali tenggak .

" hey bukan seperti itu cara nya kau bisa mabuk jika meminumnya seperti itu " Donghae menarik gelas yang berada di genggaman ku dan mengisinya kembali .

" persetan dengan hal itu , saat ini yang ku inginkan hanya itu " aku kembali merampas gelas yang berada di tangan Donghae dan menenggaknya sekali lagi .

" Calm dawn baby , apakah seorang Kim JongIn mampu membuat mu menjadi kelinci nakal ?" aku memberikan lirikan tajam ku kepada nya dan di balas oleh kekehan darinya .

Baru saja aku berniat membalas perkataan nya , deringan di ponsel ku menghalanginya . aku mengerutkan dahi melihat siapa yang menghubungi _Kim JongIn Calling …_

Ada perlu apa dia menghubungi , dengan ragu aku mengangkat panggilan nya di deringan kedua .

" Yeoboseo "

"Sehun " aku menahan nafas ku mendengar suara beratnya yang mengalun di telinga ku .

" N-ne " Sial! Suara terdengar gugup saat ini .

" dimana kau ?" aku mengerutkan kening saat mendapati nada suaranya berubah menjadi marah . _ada apa dengan nya ?_

" jawab pertanyaan ku dimana kau ?" Oh tidak dia berubah kembali menjadi Pria formal yang menyebalkan .

" apa peduli mu ?" Oh Seperti nya minuman itu memberikan efek yang baik untuk ku sehingga mampu untuk melawan nya .

" sekali lagi aku bertanya dimana kau SEHUN " ini gawat suaranya berubah menjadi sedikit membentakku seperti nya dia tidak suka di lawan . aku membasahi bibirku menghilangkan rasa gugup dan takut yang menghinggapi ku secara tiba-tiba .

" aku ada di sebuah club "

' apa yang kau lakukan disana " suara nya masih terdengar marah saat ini .

" kantor ku merayakan keberhasilan nya karna kesukseskan mereka atas dirimu "

" dan kau mabuk ?"

"tidak "

" Oh Sehun " oh tidak dia kembali marah saat ini .

" aku hanya meminum 2 gelas kecil wine "

" dimana ?"

" apa?" aku mengerut kesal mendengar pertanyaan nya yang tidak jelas itu .

" dimana club itu ?"

" di gangnam "

" apa nama tempatnya "

" Octagon "

" jangan pergi sebelum aku datang , aku akan segera kesana " sial! dia memutuskan sambungan telepon nya . Ya tuhan apa kah dia benar-benar akan kesini .

-oOo-

Aku melihatnya yang melangkah dengan indah dan matanya yang menelusur mencari seseorang , pandangan kaki bertemu dan dengan cepat dia melangkah ke arah ku . dia mengabaikan tatapan tatapan nakal orang – orang disini dan memberikan wajah dingin nya ke arah mereka . boleh kan aku berharap , bahwa pria itu adalah milik ku .

Dia berdiri tepat dihadapa ku dan memberikan senyum tipisnya ke arah ku . aku merasa pipi memerah melihat nya .

" apakah acara masih lama ?" aku mengangkat dagu untuk menatap nya .

" entahlah , aku tidak tahu " dia mengerutkan dahi nya , rahang nya mengeras menandakan dia sedang marah saat ini . apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi sehingga membuat nya marah .

" berapa banyak kau minum "

" aku hanya minum 2 gelas kecil "

" kau berbohong pada ku "

" tidak . aku berkata serius "

" kalau begitu aku akan membuktikan nya "

" baik-"

ucapan ku terpotong saat dengan cepat nya dia menyambar tengkuk ku dan menempelkan bibirnya dia atas bibir ku . ini gila kaki ku melemas saat dengan ahlinya dia memasukan lidah nya ke dalam mulut ku , menjelajahi rongga-rongga yang ada dalam mulut ku . aku mendesah saat tangan nya dengan nakal meremas pinggang ku . Oh tuhan aku sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim JongIn ..

T.B.C

Warning !

Untuk chapter seterus nya aku akan menjelaskan alat-alat BDSM secara terperinci karna mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan berujung kesana , jadi harap yang masih kecil , di bawah umur , atau apapun jangan memaksakan kehendak oke . tapi terserah kalian , asal aku tidak terima protes karna terlalu vulgar ...

Thanks buat yang udah fav sama follow ya .

 **Big Thanks For ::**

 **[babyhunhun94] [Zelobysehuna] [whirlwind27] [AeLyn'SeHun] [exolweareone9400] [Putri212] [xohunte] [haeri20412] [Kaihun520] [auliavp] [bbuingHyewa] [JongOdult] [ ] [ohhhrika] [D. ] [Rizsasa] [Renakyu] [Keisyakaihun] [kkamjonghun22] [moltoultra] [ooh] [sehunnie] [sehuniesm] [guest] ..**

Sorry for typo …

See you next chapter ..


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo,

Saya pemilik akun gyugyu73. Meminta maaf pada kalian semua, Maaf sekali saya telah mengecewakan kalian karena tidak kunjung mengupdate ff ini, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.

Kini saya telah kembali, saya akan melanjutkan ff ini jika kalian juga masih berniat untuk masih menantikan ff ini dan memaafkan saya, maka saya akan melanjutkannya. Tapi jika tidak maka saya akan mendisscontinuenya sesuai permintaan kalian.

Saya tidak berjanji akan update cepat dengan word yang panjang. Tidak. Saya hanya akan mengusahakan fanfic ini update setidaknya minimal satu bulan sekali dengan word yang saya mampu, jadi keputusan akan berada dikalian. Saya akan menerima apapun keinginan kalian.

Terima kasih,

 _Your Love,_ gyugyu73


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

 **SHADOW**

.

CHAPTER 3

.

KJI + OSH

.

T+

.

.

Writter by gyugyu73 ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

Aku mendudukan kepalaku melihat kedua tangan ku yang berada di atas kedua pahaku. Aku tidak mempunyai nyali sedikitpun untuk menegakkan kepala ku dan menatap orang – orang yang berstatus teman kerjaku- yang sedang mendudukan diri mereka di hadapan ku.

Suasana mendadak hening saat seseorang yang duduk di samping ku datang. Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku saat merasa kedua buah belah pipiku memanas mengingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi terhadapku.

Ciuman itu masih begitu terasa di bibir ku, terlalu mununtut, dalam dan … _liar_.

Aku mencoba melihat rekan teman kerjaku dari ujung ekor mataku. Mereka semua menatapku seolah bertanya kenapa orang ini ada disini. Aku meneguk saliva ku saat mereka menyuruhku untuk memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Apa aku mengganggu acara kalian?" Suara itu terdengar kembali begitu berat begitu dalam dan begitu menuntut sekujur tubuh ku bergetar saat mendengar suara itu.

"Ah tidak kami hanya terkejut ada kedatang anda secara tiba-tiba, maaf kami tidak menyambut ke datangan anda." Suara bergetar saat menjawab ucapannya.

"Tidak perlu menyambutku, aku hanya ingin datang menemui disini." Pipi ku memerah dengan sendirinya saat mendengar ucapannya. Seseorang dalam diriku mencemooh kelakuanku yang memalukan ini.

"Ah kalo begitu silakan berbicara berdua dengan , kami akan memberi memberi privasi untuk kalian."

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu kepadanya dan aku akan segera pulang saat ini karena masih banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan." Dia beranjak dari sampingku dan menarikku untuk berdiri mengikutinya.

"Aku akan pulang, jangan minum terlalu banyak hingga kau mabuk. jika ada sesuatu segera hubungi aku, jaga diri mu baik baik, _laters baby_." Dia memberikan kecupan disudut bibirku lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

.

.

.

 _ **3 Month later**_

Semua masih tetap sama seperti dulu, semua yang disinipun masih menganggapku kekasih seorang Kim Jongin sejak kejadian itu semua tidak berubah, hanya saja diri nya yang berubah. Dia menghilang sejak kejadian di club saat itu, tidak ada kabar satupun tentang dia .Dia bahkan tidak mengabariku sama sekali.

 _Memangnya siapa kau? Sehingga harus dihubunginya? Dia tak menganggapmu, Dia hanya merasa kasian dengan mu, kau saja yang terlalu membawa perasaanmu itu, dia tak mungkin menyukai dirimu yang tak menarik itu._ Seseorang dalam diriku berbicara kembali mencibir tingkah lakuku yang berharap terlalu banyak atas kelakuannya tapi ciuman itu?

 _Dia sudah sering melakukannya dengan yang lain dan kau hanya salah satu orang yang beruntung mendapatkan ciumannya._ Sosok itu berbicara lagi perkataannya yang satu mampu memupuskan semua harapan ku. Itu benar dirinya hanya salah satu orang yang beruntung mendapat sebuah ciuman dari seorang Kim Jongin.

"Sehun. Sehun!" Lamunanku buyar saat melihat Baekhyun berlari menghampiriku.

"Sehun cepat keruang Photografer sekarang!" Nafas Baekhyun terdengar memburu saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Ada apa disana?"

"Kim Jongin. Dia berada disana."

.

.

.

Aku mengamatinya yang sedang berbicara serius dengan , terlihat kerutan di dahinya saat mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu kepada nya. Tubuh ku melemas melihatnya, dia begitu tampan begitu mempesona segala aspek dalam dirinya terlihat sempurna.

"Aku tidak ingin selain Oh Sehun? Samar – samar aku mendengar suara beratnya yang mengalun indah di kedua telinga ku. Dia menginginkan ku?

"Aku tidak akan melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah ini jika bukan Oh Sehun yang mendampingiku."

"Tapi , adalah seorang laki-laki kita tidak bisa untuk membuatnya bedampingan dengan anda dalam edisi majalah kali ini."

"Dan aku tidak peduli akan hal itu." Suaranya terdengar tegas menandakan dirinya tak ingin di bantah kembali membuat menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

terdiam sejenak dan melihat ke arah diriku berdiri. Semua mata terfokus pada diriku saat ini hanya karna seorang pria kaya mempesona yang terlihat begitu menginginkan ku.

' _Ayolah Oh Sehun dia tidak menginginkanmu, dia hanya berniat mempermainkanmu'_ Batinku bergejolak saat sosok dalam diriku datang lagi dan berkata dengan kata yang sama, kata yang membuat ku merasa tidak pantas untuk dirinya yang terlihat begitu sempurna itu.

Dadaku bergemuruh saat dia berjalan menghampiriku, setiap langkahnya memberikan sebuah rangsangan yang begitu kuat di dadaku. Perutku bergejolak seolah sekumpulan kupu-kupu memaksa keluar dari dalam sana.

Dirinya berdiri tepat dihadapanku dengan senyum tipis yang terpantri dengan indahnya di bibirnya, dirinya begitu berbeda saat berhadapan dengan ku tidak seperti saat dia berhadapan dengan tadi dan kenyataan itu membuat darahku berdesir dengan cepat dan menimbulan rona merah di kedua belah pipiku.

"Maukah kau berdiri di samping ku menjadi pasangan ku di depan blizt blizt yang menyakitkan itu?" Suaranya begitu indah membuat segala harapanku melampung keluar dengan jutaan rasa senang. Diriku mungkin bodoh menganggap ucapan seperti ajakan melamarku. Akal sehatku seakan hilang dengan perkataan yang meluncur dari dirinya.

"Dan kau tahu bahwa aku tidak menerima penolakan bukan?"

.

.

.

Dan disini lah aku, menatap diriku sendiri di sebuah cermin besar. Aku terlihat begitu berbeda dengan pakaian ini _._ _Tentu saja kau seorang laki-laki dan kau mengenakan dress perempuan._

Aku terlihat sempurna saat ini, sebuah rambut palsu berwarna hitam bertengker dengan indahnya di kepala ku, jangan lupakan long dress berwarna merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulitku- dengan bagian belakang yang terbuka menampilkan punggungku. Wajahku di hiasi make-up tipis dengan tambahan sebuah lipstic berwarna peach yang telihat begitu indah di bibirku.

"Sehun semua sudah siap cepat kau kesana." Seseorang datang menghancurkan kekaguman diriku sendiri. Aku segera beranjak keluar setelah memastikan bahwa diriku cukup terlihat sempurna untuk berdampingan dengannya.

Langkah ku terasa berat saat semua orang yang berada dalam ruang ini menatap ku penuh minat. Aku melihat ke arahnya yang sedang menatapku dengan penuh minat?

Dia berjalan menghampiriku dan memberikan senyum terbaik yang dia miliki mengantarkan jutaan getaran di sekujur tubuhku. Tangannya menarikku mendekap kearahnya.

"Aku tidak sabar menarik mu ke dalam kamarku saat ini Sehuniie~"

Jantung berdetak dengan kencang seolah memompa darahku dengan kuat,

' _dia tertarik denganku'_ batinku tersenyum menyadari bahwa dia menginginkanku, bahwa bukan hanya aku yang menginginkannya.

 _Karna kau jalang_ teriakkan seseorang didalam batin ku menghancurkan semuanya, menghancurkan semua harapan ku padanya, menghancurkan semua keinginan ku untuk memilikinya.

 _Dia tertarik denganmu karna kau jalang, kau sama dengan pelacur yang lain, yang hanya dia butuhkan untuk menjadi budaknya_ sosok itu kembali berteriak menyadarkan ku bahwa aku hanya budak sex dari Kim Jongin.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sentuhan lembut tangan Jongin menyadarkan keberadaan ku saat ini. Sosok itu menatap ku cemas dengan mata segelap malam miliknya. Mataku mengamati sekilas suasana yang terjadi saat ini dan aku hanya mampu menghembuskan napas berat ku saat menyadari begitu banyak pandangan menusuk yang ter arah kepadaku.

"Tidak ada, Aku tidak memikirkan apapun." Matanya menyelidik merasa tidak puas akan jawaban ku.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh aku tidak memikirkan apapun -"

"Jongin"

"Apa?" Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya yang memotong ucapanku.

"Panggil aku Jongin, Sehuniie~" Suaranya yang terdengar rendah dan berat itu mampu menghilangkan sesuatu yang menggejolak didalam dadaku, aku tidak tahu kenapa namaku terasa begitu indah saat di ucapkan olehnya, seperti alunan instrument di geraja yang menenangkan.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memanggil anda seperti itu, ." Tatapan itu begitu tajam dan rahangnya terlihat mengeras tidak menerima bahwa aku menolak kemauannya.

"Hanya di saat seperti ini kau memanggil ku tapi saat hanya ada kau dan aku itu tidak berlaku, kau hanya harus memanggil ku Jongin dan kau tidak berhak menolak, kau tahu bukan aku benci penolakan." Napasku tercekat dipangkal tenggorokkanku saat salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat menampilkan senyum separuh yang mempersona.

" pemotretan sudah siap." Ucapan salah satu kru disana tidak mampu membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahku.

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana." dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, tangannya dengan lembut meraih tanganku, menautkan jari-jari kami dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Dirinya membimbingku dengan perlahan mengabaikan jutaan tatapan iri yang mengeliling kami.

 _Bolehkah aku berharap, bahwa hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang diperlakukan dengan begitu lembut olehnya._

Tubuhku tersentak saat tangannya merengkuh pinggangku mencengkramnya dengan erat dan menghapus jarak di antara kami.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya? Kau terlihat sangat tidak tenang." Nada suaranya terdengar jelas begitu mengkhawatirkanku.

"Jika kau berpikir aku sering melakukan hal ini dengan yang lain buang pikiran tersebut, karna hanya kau yang mendapatkan perlakuan ini dariku." Dia mengatakan hal tersebut dengan menyatuhkan kedua kening kami, menghiraukan hidung kami yang bersentuhan dan menghiraukan semua orang di dalam ruang ini.

Kilatan lampu yang menyakitkan menyadarkanku, bahwa kami sedang melakukan pemotretan dengan posisi seperti ini. Aku dapat melihat Chanyeol begitu sibuk menggerakan kakinya agar mendapat hasil gambar yang baik.

"Kenapa?" Suaraku terdengar seperti cicitan burung yang terjepit membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapanku.

"Karena kau …." Jantung ku berdetak dengan kencang menanti kelajutan dari ucapannya.

"Mempesona dan kau adalah masa depan ku, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku memperlakukan masa depan ku dengan buruk." Ucapan yang disertain dengan senyum yang penuh diseluruh bibirnya membuat jutaan kupu-kupu yang terperangka diperutku keluar dengan bebasnya membawa jutaan rasa gelisahku akan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Kau berpacaran dengan nya?" Aku menghembuskan napas ku dengan berat mendengar pertanyaan yang sama terlontak kembali dari mulut seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya." Sudut mata Chanyeol tertarik hingga menimbulkan tatapan menyelidik seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapanku.

"Kau sedang tidak berbohong padaku kan?" Aku kembali menghembuskan napasku dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong." Suaraku terdengar lantang dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku percaya dengan mu." Aku memutar tubuhku menghadap cermin berniat menghapus bekas riasan diwajahku.

"Jadi kapan kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku?" Gerakan tanganku terhenti mendengar ucapannya, Chanyeol sering kali mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku tapi aku tidak pernah menerimanya, bagiku memiliki kekasih tidak terlalu penting untuk saat ini dan aku juga tidak merasaan perasaan apapun kepadanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" Suaranya terdengar sarat akan kekecewaan mendengar jawabanku.

"Karena dia milikku." Suara yang terdengar dingin dan begitu berat membuatku terlonjak seketika begitu mendengarnya.

Secepat kekuatan angin pandanganku dengan segera mengarah ke asal suara tersebut, dan disanalah dirinya berdiri dengan begitu angkuhnya. Dia menatap Chanyeol seolah ingin membunuhnya detik itu juga.

Dirinya melangkah mendekatiku menimbukan suara ketukan sepatu dan lantai yang terdengar seperti alunan kematian.

"Karena dia milikku, sesuatu yang menjadi milikku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi milik orang seperti mu, Karena kau tidak pantas bersaing dengan ku untuk mendapatkannya yang hanya diciptakan untukku."

.

.

.

T.B.C


End file.
